Christmas Match
by Exotos135
Summary: My first christmas fic. It's the Christmas Match day, one day that takes place between the 4 days before Christmas. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was looking for a gift for her Christmas Match, but she can only get one thing. Will her christmas match like it? And more importantly, who is it?. One-Shot Surprise Pairing.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Danville Streets "6:00 PM"*

Isabella was walking around the streets, trying to find an open store to buy a christmas gift. She stopped when she saw the only store open was the candy store, so she decided to go inside and see if she could buy a candy her christmas match liked

*Inside the store*

Isabella went inside and then went to the counter, where Candace was behind minding her own business

"Hi I'd like to-" greeted Isabella before realizing who was behind the counter "Candace?"

"Yeah yeah I know this caught you off guard." said Candace in a bored tone "But I promised mom that I would get a christmas job and this is all I could find in such a short time."

"Hmmm." thought Isabella "I would like to know if you have anything..._special_ for christmas?"

"Well, I'm sure there's something here." answered Candace as she started to look around the counter "Let me look around."

Candace started to look around until she found a large bag and put it in the counter

"Well, here's the special candy for christmas." Candace said as she started to open the bag "Grab whatever you like."

Candace turned the bag upside down and started to shake it but only a single candy cane came down the bag. Isabella stared in shock as Candace put her head on the bag to see if there was something inside the bag outside the candy cane

"T-Thats it?" asked Isabella with tone of sad "There's nothing else?"

"That seems to be the case." answered Candace as she took her head out of the bag "Since it's christmas the rest sold like hot bread, I'm very sorry Isabella."

Isabella looked at the candy cane, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." said Isabella as she took out her wallet "How much does the candy cane cost?"

"Well, it's normally 4 dollars." answered Candace, scratching her chin before remembering sometime "But, since it's for christmas, we cut the price 2 dollars."

Isabella took out 2 dollars and gave them to Candace, who put them on the cashier. As Isabella grabbed the candy cane, Candace noticed something in Isabella's sad expression

"What's wrong?" asked Candace "I don't usually see you _this_ sad."

"It's just that, I wanted to give my christmas match something that could match his or her...I don't know, but I wanted to give him or her a special gift." answered Isabella "...But all I got was this candy cane."

"Well, sometimes the best gift is what you give from **the heart**. "said Candace "Not how _fancy_ or how _unique_ it looks."

Isabella glared with confusion at Candace, who quickly took out a magazine

"I read it in this magazine." said Candace

Without anything else to do right after that, Isabella left the store and then went walking to the camp

"Fireside Girls Camp "6:54 PM"*

At the camp, The Fireside Girls along with Phineas, Ferb and everybody else...and Suzy, were having a good time together. Isabella was inside her tent, nervous about who her "special someone" could be. Her silence was broken when Gretchen went inside

"Chief." said Gretchen, catching the attention to an unnoticing Isabella "It's time to give the gifts. Come out."

Both Isabella and Gretchen came out of the tent and went to the middle of the camp. While Gretchen and the other Fireside Girls gave their gifts to their christmas match, Isabella simply stood there, looking at the other having fun

"Hey." said Ginger, who was behind Isabella "What are you doing standing here chief?"

"*Sigh* I'm not gonna lie Ginger." answered Isabella "I'm a bit nervous about all of this christmas match thing."

"Chief you know there's nothing to worry about." said Ginger "_Specially_ if it's Phineas."

"Phineas isn't my christmas match, Ginger." said Isabella

"Don't think so negatively chief." said Ginger

"No really, he** isn't **mine." said Isabella "He's Holly's."

Cut to Phineas and Holly engaging in a hug after receiving both of their presents

"Oh." said Ginger before putting her hand over Isabella's shoulder "Sorry you didn't get him chief."

"Nah it's okay." said Isabella, before looking sad at her present "But I don't know if my Christmas match will think the

same, whoever he or she is."

Ginger left and Isabella went to and sat on a bench. Until she heard someone talking to her, it was Irving

"Hi Irving." greeted Isabella "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, how do I say this?" answered Irving as he sat on the bench in Isabella's side "Well, I'm your christmas match."

There was a very brief silence soon broken by Isabella's short giggle

"I'll admit it Irving, you're very funny." said Isabella "Don't you think it doesn't make much sense?"

"**None** of the christmas matches here make sense." said Irving in an amused tone "It's like a crack pairing _festival_."

Irving pointed at the christmas matches, who were: Phineas with Holly, Ferb with Ginger, Baljeet with Milly, Buford with Gretchen, Django with Katie and, amusingly enough, Adyson with Suzy

"Hmmm, well I'll give you that point." said Isabella "But what do you have for me?"

Irving took out from his backpack a Phineas doll, wich Isabella grabbed immediately

"_My goodness_!" shouted Isabella in happiness as she hugged the doll "How did you knew?"

"Don't ask." answered Irving "Now, where's my gift?"

Isabella was reluctant at first, but she decided to give Irving the candy cane anyway. Irving looked at the candy cane and Isabella got a bit nervous

"Look Irving, I know this might not be enough but I did all i could. The only store available was the candy store and the only candy they had left was that candy cane. I wanted to give something more special for christmas then this but...*sigh* it's all I could get." apologized Isabella as Irving stared at her indifferently "I'll understand if you don't like it."

One very long awkward silence later, Irving gave Isabella a smile and then gave her a big hug

"H-Hold on...you actually _like it_?" asked Isabella in confusion "You're not angry?"

"Of course not Isabella, in fact, I'm more happy than I ever was before." answered Irving "I don't even care about the measure or exoticness of the gift, all I care is that you could at least give me a gift, that's enough to make me happy."

Isabella, putting the doll in her backpack, gave Irving a hug and a little kiss on the cheek

"Now that was a bit extreme, at least for me." said Irving as he rubbed off Isabella's kiss from his cheek "Wanna go and do something with the rest?"

"Yeah." answered Isabella "If you're okay with it."

Isabella and Irving left the bench and, holding hands together, went to the others and enjoyed a good time during the rest of that night

The End


End file.
